Life's Lessons
by JNL
Summary: Soft cherry colored lips brushed up against the bottom of his lip as smooth delicate hands wondered from his cheek and softly down his neck to his chest where his heart was pounding beneath his chest.


Okay, I had deleted this story by accident and so I had made chapter two, but I added it onto here instead. So this is officially chapter 1. Please review cause reviews are what make me want to write the next chapter.

And since last time some were probably confused. Just keep reading the story and slowly everything will be revealed. I'm not good at summaries so Im not going to even try to explain. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything in its common.

Soft cherry colored lips brushed up against the bottom of his lip as smooth delicate hands wondered from his cheek and softly down his neck to his chest where his heart was pounding beneath his chest. _Life's Lessons_ by **Lynyrd Skynyrd** poured softly from the speakers of the '67 Chevy Impala as the night air rustled the leaves from above the Impala that was parked bedside an old oak tree.

His hands slowly traveled down her back as she leaned her upper body backwards, his strong manly hands holding her securely as his lips brushed against her chest before he slowly brought her delicate body towards him. Simple kisses were entrenched against her naked neck as their hot breaths smog the windows of the Impala.

Excitement and anticipation rose inside their bodies as she leaned her forehead against his. Dark green eyes of uncertainty stared into beautiful hazel eyes that were confident and full of affection and love for his Snow White Queen. Slowly, she closed her eyes and softly brushed her lips against his before their kiss turned into a passionate one.

He tenderly moved her from on top of him to underneath him as her foot accidentally turned the volume knob as the music became louder.

**-Austin, Texas; January 5, 2007-**

"Give the remote back, brat!" Bianca Rosen looked up from cleaning the dishes as she watched her oldest daughter yank her little brother's hair harshly before reaching for the remote that her son held tightly in his grasp.

"Hope Marie Rosen!" Bianca yelled her daughter's name as she turned the water off and walked towards her two kids. "You get your hands off your brother and go to your room right now!" Bianca would not stand for her daughter's harsh treatment towards her little brother.

"But its his-"

"I don't care whose fault it is! I've had it with your disrespectful ways!" Bianca shouted. "Now, go to your damn room!" Hope spun on her foot and walked out of the living room and towards her room down the hallway before slamming her bedroom door.

"And no phone for a week!" Bianca shouted after the slamming of the door that shook the nearest picture frame on the wall. Raising her hand to her forehead, the tired Mother could feel a headache starting.

"Mamma?" Bianca looked down at her six-year-old son and forced a small smile as he looked up at her with an innocent look.

"What Dylan?" Bianca asked the small child before he wrapped his small arms around her legs tenderly.

"I'm sorry." He muttered before she bent down and picked him up gently before sitting him on her hip. Everything had gotten so chaotic in the last few months. Her fifteen going on sixteen-year-old daughter was becoming rebellious and having a hard time controlling her anger, obviously. And then her six-year-old son was caught in the middle of her and Hope's War.

"I'm sorry too, baby." Bianca leaned pressed her lips to her son's soft hair before giving him a small kiss. "Why don't you watch some TV now, hun?" Bianca asked him before putting him back down as he nodded and started to turn the TV channels until it landed on '_The Smurfs.'_

Bianca went back into the kitchen before turning the water back on and picking up where she left off. Thoughts of how she was going to pay the bills, call work, and pay the babysitter ran through her mind as she slowly washed a dirty plate from last night's dinner. With a deep sigh, Bianca let the warm water run over the plate before placing it with the other dishes.

Her expression set in anger and defiance, Hope Rosen paced back and forth inside her small room. Now she wasn't going to be able to use the phone for a week and that meant that she wouldn't be able to speak to Josh Temple, the boy of her dreams. How come her Mom could be such a witch sometimes? Suddenly, there was knocking on her bedroom window as she walked over and pulled the curtains. Josh Temple's handsome face met hers as a grin replaced her sour expression.

Unlocking the window's notches and opening the window, Hope stuck her head out before wrapping her arms around the boy's neck and giving him a grateful kiss on the cheek. She couldn't be happier that he was here. She just wondered why he was here.

"What are you doing here? Mom's going to murder us both if she catches you here." Hope told him as he shrugged it off with his little grin.

"Who cares what your Mom would do. She's obviously never been in love before." He told her before roughly kissing Hope. Pulling away, Hope put her finger up to signal for him to wait just one minute. Quickly walking over to her bedroom door, Hope locked it before grabbing her blue jean jacket and walking back over to the window.

"Catch me?"

Josh just held out his arms for her before she put one leg out the window and another as quietly as she could before falling into Josh's arms. Giggling, Hope closed the bedroom window before the both of them ran off towards Josh's parked truck down the road. It was an old Ford, but it could do wonders for racing on the back roads.

"So where are we going?" Hope asked after getting settled into the old Ford as Josh started the truck before pulling out into the road, leaving dust bunnies behind them.

"That party you were looking forward to." Josh told her before turning up the music as loud as he could and pressing down on the gas pedal. Tonight was going to be a fun night.


End file.
